Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for estimating a state of an object in a terminal device etc. In particular, the present invention relates to techniques for reducing the power consumption of the terminal device when estimating the state of the object.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a technique to incorporate a sensor in a terminal device is known. In the known technique, the behavior state of the user having the terminal device and the state of the terminal device are estimated based on a value detected by the sensor. As an applicable field of such technology, PDR (Pedestrian Dead Reckoning) and the like are known (Japanese Patent No. 4243684), for example.
However, in the application to take some kind of actions while estimating the state of an object, it is necessary to always continue observing the object. Therefore, the sensor which detects the observed value used as the foundation for estimating the state always has the situation that it must continue working. And the processor which processes the observed value always acquired by the sensor also had to continue working, without resting, and had the problem that power consumption increased. Especially, in the carried terminal device, a power supply is limited to a battery charger, the request to reduce of power consumption has a high level.